Cuéntale a tu tovarishch
by yatinga
Summary: Hablar con Rusia,o Ivan,a elegir,es algo siempre complicado.No todo el mundo se las apaña bien con el ruso. CAP- 2: POLONIA.Se aceptan personajes o temas de conversación.¡Entra y diviértete!
1. Alemania y Rusia

Rusia y Alemania (Ivan y Ludwig)-También un poco de Italia (Feliciano)

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O

-_Privet, Germaniya_.

-¿_Russland_? ¿Có-Cómo has entrado a mi despacho?

-Por la puerta, _da._

-_Ja… _No me refería a eso, _Russland_.

-…

-Em…¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-_Net_, no te preocupes, yo traje vodka.

-Tampoco quería decir eso.

-Um… Hay veces en las que no puedo entender lo que quieres, _Germaniya._

-Uf… ¿Por qué has venido a mi despacho, _Russland_?

-Tenía que hablar contigo.

-…

-…

-_Scheiβe_… ¿El qué querías hablar conmigo, _Russland_?

-Es que últimamente no te veo tomar vodka, _da._

-¿Qué no me…Qué? ¿¡Y qué con eso?!

-Tampoco te veo tomar alcohol, _Germaniya._

-_Verdammt._ Eh, _Russland_… Me estoy reservando para _Oktoberfest…_ Sí, para _Oktoberfest…_

-…

-…

-_Oktoberfest _fue hace una semana, _Germaniya._

-…Es que creo que he engordado…

-Corres dos horas todos los días, haces cien flexiones y muchos abdominales también; no has engordado.

-…¿Estoy enfermo?

-¿Por qué no quieres beber alcohol, _Germaniya_?

-…Cada vez me estoy pareciendo más a _Preussen…_

-Tú no eres _Prusiya, _eres _Germaniya._

-Ya se que no soy _Preussen_ pero…

-¿Entonces por qué dices que te pareces a _Prusiya_?

- …Vale, _Russland_, volvamos a empezar.

-Como quieras. _Privet, Germaniya_.

-¡No desde ahí!

-Pero ese era el principio, _da, _cuando he entrado y me has preguntado que qué hacía aquí y yo he dicho que había entrado por la puerta y ….

-No desde ese principio, _Russland._

-¡Pero ese era el principio, _da_! ¡Tú has dicho que empezara desde el principio y yo lo he hecho!

-_ Scheiβe…_Necesito unas vacaciones….

-¿Por eso ya no bebes vodka?

-¿Qu-? ¡¿Quién está hablando de vodka?!

-Pues yo. Y ahora tú, _da._

-_Oh, mein Gott…_ ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-La verdad…No es que me interese saberlo, realmente no me importa, _da_.

-¿Y que haces aquí entonces, _Russland_?

-Um…Me aburro mucho en mi casa, no hay nadie y como _Germaniya _y yo somos _tovarishch_ he pensado que podía venir a hacerte una visita.

-¿Tova… Tora… Tovash…?

-_Tovarishch._

-Como se diga. ¿Desde cuando somos…eso?

-¿No eres mi _tovarishch_? Eso significa que puedo invadirte, ¿_da_?

- Hombre, ser… esa cosa rara tampoco es que sea tan malo.

-¿Cómo se dice en alemán, _da_?

-¿El qué?

-_Tovarishch._

-No sé.

-¿No sabes? Pero tú eres alemán.

-No sé lo que significa esa palabra.

-¿El qué? ¿_Tovarishch_?

-Sí, esa.

-Pues…Es como… En tu idioma es algo difícil de decir… no sé como explicartelo.

-Bien, espera un segundo.

_Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ _

_-¿Veeee~?_

_-_Hallo_,_ Italien_._

_-¡Ah, _ciao Germania_! ¿Quieres comer pasta?_

_-Em…no, ahora no, _Italien._Te llamo porque _Russland _me…_

_-¿E-Estás con _Russia_, veeee~? _

_-Ja… Es algo muy largo, tampoco es que te pueda interesar._

_-Pero a mí me interesa todo lo que le pasa a _Germania_, veeee~_

_-Eso da igual, _Italien. _Llamaba para preguntarte si sabías lo que significa…_¿tovarishch, Russland?

-Da.

_-Pues eso, _tovarishch.

_-Creo que era algo así como 'camarada', según me estuvo contando _Austria _el otro día_.

_-Bien. _Danke. Lebewohl.

_-_Ciao, Germania.

_Pip~Pip~Pip~_

-_Italien_ dice que siguinifica camarada, _Russland_.

-_Da_, es posible, _Italien_ suele tener razón.

-En alemán se dice _genosse._

-Somos _genosse,_ ¿entonces?

-_Ja…_ Supongo.

-Entonces podemos ir a beber, ¿no?

-_Was_?

-_Da,_ tengo aquí una botella de vodka, pero sé que a _Germaniya _le gusta más la 'biir'.

- Se dice _bier. _Si te resulta difícil solo di cerveza.

-En mi país se dice _pivo._

-…

-…

-…

-¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Que estoy hasta los _donnerwetter _de no tomar _bier_!

-Pero, _Germaniya_, tú has dicho que…

-¡A la _sheiβe _ el parecerme a _Preussen_! ¡Me voy al bar!

-Pero has dicho que…

-¡_Nein_! ¡Por los _donnerwetter _ que me meto cinco _biers _ por la garganta ahora mismo!

-¡_Germaniya_!

-¡_Nein_!

-¡ _Germa_-¡ Vaya, se ha ido, _da._


	2. Polonia y Rusia

Rusia y Polonia (Ivan y Feliks)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Super holis, _Rosja_!

-_Privet, Polska._

-¡_Rosja_!

-¿_D-Da?_

- ¡¿Qué caca de saludo es ese?!

-¿…Eh?

-¡O sea tipo, como que yo estoy aquí partiéndome la espalda de sol a sol para ser chisposísimo y tú vas y dices '_privet, Polska_'! ¡¿A ti eso te parece normal?!

- ¿…_Da?_

- ¡O sea _nie_, como que no es normal! ¡Una falta de tamaño respeto a moa, que es lo más super-hiper-guay-del-paraguay que tus ojitos han visto, me parece que no está bien ni nada!

-… ¿_Net_?

-¡Oish _nie_! ¡Por supuestísimo que _nie_, tipo!

-¿En serio?

-¡Como que te lo juro por el PIN de mi móvil rosa!

-Yo no quiero tu móvil…

- Pues claro que no tipo, que para eso es mío. ¿Sabes qué?

-_Net_.

- Que tienes unos ojos chupi-guays. Son como… o sea… ¡monísimos!

-Ah… _Spasibo…_

-Si no fueran tuyos te los arrancaba y me hacía unos pendientes mega-chulos con ellos.

-¿Para qué?

-¿Qué?

-Que para qué quieres unos pendientes morados.

-Lo primero es que tus ojos son violetas de tono semi-neutro tirando a lila, tipo. ¿Y cómo que para qué?

-Es que no sé para qué quieres unos pendientes violetas-lo-que-sea, _da_…

-¡Pues hijo! ¡Eso es como que super-mega obvio! ¡Para que hagan juego con mi casa y mi pony rosas!

-Yo no sabía que tu casa era rosa.

-¿No? Pues se lo dije a Liet, a _Anglia_ y a _Francja_, tipo.

-_Litva_ no me cuenta muchas cosas, la verdad. A veces creo que me evita, _da_.

-Eso, tipo, es porque le pegas y le tienes sometido. Es como en plan de que yo llego con mi ultra-super-mega-maravilloso pony y te digo que te vienes a mi casa (rosa, por cierto, tipo, que no sé si te lo había dicho) a vivir porque a mí me sale desde el arco de purpurina dorada.

-Pero es que tiene que ser uno con _Rossiya_. Yo se lo dije, _da._

-Ya, colegui, pero como que no está bien. A la gente suele sentarle mal si la secuestras sin avisar, ¿sabes?

-Pero yo le avisé, _Polska._ Secuestro es cuando te llevas a alguien sin que se entere, yo le dije que iba a formar parte de _Rossiya_.

-A ver, tipo; ¿qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste?

-Eso, _da. _Que iba a ser uno con _Rossiya_.

-¿Y qué hiciste luego?

-Pues…se lo dije y me miró algo raro. No le di importancia, me lo cargué al hombro y me lo llevé a mi casa.

-¡Pues claro que se asustó, o sea! ¡Si a mí me llega un bárbaro, me amenaza y me sube a su hombro como un bruto analfabeto empiezo a llorar y a tirarme del pelo histérico perdido, tipo! ¡Vamos, estaría en plan de 'no me corto las venas porque ahora se llevan largas, tipo'!

-No pensé que fuera tan malo, _da…_

-¿Sabes lo que vamos a hacer, tipo?

-_Net_.

-¡Nos vamos de compras!

-¿_Chto_?

-¡Que sí, tipo! ¡Nos lo vamos a pasar super-genial! ¡Va a ser chupi-guay!

-Pero _Polska_…

-¡Venga vamos!

-¡Ahhh, _Polskaaaaaaa…._!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Vaya ridiculez de capítulo, en serio XD**

**Es que lo he leído tropocientas veces y aún no me creo que lo ha escrito yo, lo juro.**

**¡Bueno! La historia va viento en popa, según parece, y eso me hace feliz-como-una-perdiz-comiendo-regaliz.**

**Agradezco los 5 (madre mía, 5 reviews, que ni en mis sueños pensé que esta payasada consiguiera 2…. ¡FUCK, QUE SON 5!) reviews de las maravillosas personitas que se molestaron en dejarlos.**

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: ** ¡Hey! Fuiste la primera que me comentó! ¡Gracias! ¡Realmente espero que este también te haya gustado! ¡Ya es el segundo!**

Alana-kei: **¡Gracias por molestarte en dejar tu comentario por acá! ¡Espero que siguas leyendo!**

deby-sama: **Gracias por el apoyo, creo que el siguiente sí que lo haré de Italia o de alguno por el estilo. Respecto a lo de Venezuela, tengo algunos problemillas con los países de América Latina ¡y es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo son! ¡Me he dejado la piel buscando información sobre ellos pero no encuentro ni media!**

Wind und Serebro: **Gracias por dejar tu comentario también. Te digo lo mismo que a deby, ¡no encuentro manera de hallar información sobre los países de Sudamérica! **

Akeifa: **Gracias a ti por dejarte caer por aquí. Espero que este capítulo también haya salido awesome (mi opinión aquí no cuenta, pero yo creo que sí :D). Intentaré seguir subiendo capítulos así de rápido.**

**Ya lo puse arriba de aquí pero bueno, lo repito por si hay futuros lectores que quieran dejar comentario (que espero que los haya). No tengo ni repajolera idea de cómo son los países de América Latina, así que ayudarían bastante si me lograran dar algún modo de conseguir la información sobre ellos, gracias.**

**Prefiero que no sea de algún autor así en específico, por eso de que alguno (YO, PRINCIPALMENTE) tiene el inconveniente de que cuando un personaje le pasa por las manos lo tunea tanto que no lo reconoce ni su madre (INSISTO EN QUE YO ME PONGO DE EJEMPLO MÁS CLARO).**

**Gracias por prestarle tanta atención a la historia, ¡nos vemos al siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
